League of Extraordinary Sonic Girls
by TheCrazyPerson44
Summary: Amy, Rouge, Stix, Bunny, and Cream are out to solve the mystery of who crashed the Death Egg into the planet, nearly destroying the entire world.


Loud rattling could be heard outside. Amy Rose, the sweet and good natured pink hedgehog girl awoke from her slumber.

"Those sounds sure are mean!" said Amy. "They don't want me to sleep," she added. The sounds got louder and louder, however, and her entire house began to shake.

"Woah, okay, now I know somethings up" said Amy. Amy put on her vinyl dufyl coat and grabbed her hammer from her knapsack and took a peak. The trees looked withered, the ground had been shaken to the core, and right in front of her was none other than a crashed Death Egg Ship.

"Nice of you to slam your ship into the ground, Robotnik" said Amy. Suddenly, what appeared to be Eggman Robotnik came slithering out pathetically from under the broken craft.

"I need water" said Eggman Robotnik. Amy, being the sweet hedgehog she was rushed to get him some water and also gave him a teddy bear.

"Here you go!" said Amy, in her cutest voice.

"Thanks, Amy, but you're too late. Your planet is being destroyed because an alien shot my ship down. I don't really care about your world, but I would have rather been able to succesfully

subjugate it. You will receive instructions after five beeps!" said Eggman, who now seemed to be fading into thin air.

"Wait you're a hologram? Holograms don't drink water" said Amy, scrunching up her nose at Eggman.

"Yes, I'm a hologram, but that's of no importance to you. Wait for the signal after the five beeps" replied Eggman.

"Five beeps, okay" said Amy, waiting. She heard five beeps. Then the ship began to explode and Amy ran. All that was left was a little round metallic ball. Amy walked up to it, carefully and sneakily.

"I'm really suspicious of you," said Amy. "It's not that...I mean, I have severe issues with trusting people that aren't Sonic" The metallic ball lit up and made a noise.

"Do you wanna take over my planet?" asked Amy. The ball lit up again.

"Oh no, you dooo? I'd better get rid of you then" said Amy pulling out her hammer and destroying the metallic ball. Amy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, now that was a disaster. I wonder what Sonic would think" said Amy. She shouted for Sonic, but got no response. She headed towards Rouge's house, and knocked on the door three times.

Rouge opened the door and greeted Amy, accordingly.

"Hello Amy, long time no see. What brings you up at this hour?" asked Rouge, who was wearing a nightgown and sipping coffee.

"You didn't hear?" asked Amy. Rouge looked puzzled.

"No, Amy, I didn't. But ya know, there's always more than enough room for two in my place. You're quite welcome to come inside and have a chat with me about anything concerning you" said Rouge.

Amy walked in the house, and Rouge shut the door slowly.

"So Amy, I was meaning to tell you I had these two odd dreams" said Rouge. She continued, glancing at Amy with a motherly expression. "One was about you"

"About me?" asked Amy. Rouge nodded, then sipped her coffee slowly.

"You were...don't take this the wrong way, Amy, I love you with all my heart, but you were going crazy" explained Rouge.

"Well, I am known in these parts as Rosey the Rascal" said Amy.

"Oh, gee, ya think?" said Rouge. "Well, you were slamming the ground with your hammer and making the earth shake, I thought it would never end" said Rouge. Amy sobbed, and snuggled up to Rouge's arms.

"That's terrible," said Amy, sobbing. Rouge hugged Amy.

"It's okay, Amy. But you know, the more I think about it I could swear, those sounds were real" said Rouge.

"I heard em too, Rouge" said Amy.

"You did? If a beautiful girl like me can't get the sleep she needs, it drives her batty! So it wasn't a dream then, was it now, hun?" said Rouge.

"No, Rouge. It was not a dream. It was real. I even saw a crashed spaceship, and I took charge of the situation and slammed it to pieces with my hammer" said Amy.

"That a girl, wait you did what now? Slammed it into pieces, huh? You look like you just need some gummy bears" said Rouge, who looked completely exhausted. Rouge went to her kitchen cupboard and

got her and Amy some gummy bears. They devoured gummy bears and fell asleep.

Later, in the morning:

"WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?" yelled Amy, waking up Rouge.

"Amy, sweetie, chillax, you just had too much sugar, dear" said Rouge.

"No, something happened last night I swear. The whole planet got destroyed from the fallout of the Death Egg" said Amy.

"You sound like Stix the Badger during her period, you need to calm down" said Rouge.

"No, really, look outside" said Amy, forcing Rouge to look out the window by pushing her towards it.

"That's just the state of the world, Amy. A barren, desolate, wasteland. Nothing to see there, girl. Nothing at all" said Amy.

"I sure hope Sonic's ok" said Amy.

"Yeah, you know, now that you mention it, we did used to live in a beautiful forest didn't we?" asked Rouge.

"Evil is in our midst," said Amy. "We need all the help we can get!"

"I'll call up Sonic and see if he responds" said Rouge. Rouge called up Sonic. He didn't answer.

"No sign of Sonic. Well, I'll call up Knucky Poo" said Rouge.

"Hey, Knucky, it's Rougie Pougie" said Rouge. Still, nothing.

"That does it, I'll call up Stix, she'll know what's going on, even if it's an exagerrated version of events, she'll know" said Rouge. Stix's voice answered, but it was her message she left for people.

Hello! You've reached Stix the Badger, hopefully. I say hopefully cuz I'm often being targeted by giant cinnamin roll people from Mars and robots that want to turn me into a wad of cookie dough.

Have a great week but be aware, cuz aliens are in our midst. Grey ones with big black eyes with a penchant for dodgeball and James Bond gadgets. See ya!

"She was a goldmine. I'll call up Bunny" said Rouge. Finally, Rouge got a response.

"Hey sugar, this is Bunny" said Bunny.

"Hey Bunny. Have you heard from anyone? Like...anyone? At all?" asked Rouge.

"Yeah, Stix is here with me. She plumb lost her dog gone phone to a werewolf but other than that she's fine. Cousin Creme is here too" said Bunny.

"Oh, thank god, you know me and Amy here, she's such a doll, she came over to my house and donated all her blankets" said Rouge.

"Yeah, that's great Rouge, but what the high heck didja call me for?" asked Bunny.

"Well, things are kinda...kinda..." Rouge was at a loss for words.

"Kinda what...sugar?" asked Bunny. Stix grabbed the phone.

"It's the end of the world. Sonic's been taken by aliens we gotta go save him!" said Stix. Rouge hung up and told Amy.

"Amy, Sonic's been taken by aliens, we've gotta go save him!" said Rouge. So Amy and Rouge went over to visit Cream, Bunny, and Stix. Stix had a spaceship ready to go.

"You built a spaceship?" asked Rouge.

"With a little help from Tails" said Stix.

"No, no, no, hun, Tails built that. He's the mechanic. We all know that" said Rouge.

"I don't give a crud about what you and Tails like to do!" said Stix.

"Huh? Stix, I don't know what you're thinking, but I'm certain you didn't build that" said Rouge.

"No, she did, sugar, I'm a witness" replied Bunny earnestly.

"We've got the co-ordinates all set. We're gonna set a course for Glooknob, the planet of the bad aliens" said Cream.

"Okay, wake me when we get there guys I'm gonna be crashed, and I'll need a giant plant to sleep in as you all know" said Rouge. Amy got out a giant plant, and it lifted Rouge up into its mouth, and then they all got into the ship, the giant plant included.

Later...

We're here!" said Amy. The giant plant spewed Rouge from its mouth, and Rouge took control of the ship and landed it in a manic fit.

"You'll never stop us you creeps!" said Rouge. They landed on the surface of what looked like a planet that was 100% city. A huge metropolis spread out before them. But one giant building stood out

among them all. It had a giant satelite connected to it.

"My womans intuition tells me Sonic is in there, and that he's been brainwashed" said Stix.

"Not my Sonic," said Amy. "My sonic is different than your sonic"

"I need a hug" said Creme. Rouge hugged Creme. Then they all walked up toward the building and entered it. They found themselves falling down, and down.

DOWN DOWN DOWN...through rings of fire. Burning rings of fire. And finally, hit the floor with traditional Sonic girl butt plops. Rings flew out of them for no reason.

"I lost all my rings," said Amy.

"We don't need em. Brave warriors don't need rings" said Stix. The room was dark.

"Those evil aliens are gonna get creamed!" said Creme the Rabbit.

"Amy you're suffocating me" said Rouge.

"I was trying to give you a hug!" said Amy.

"This is no time for hugs" said Stix, striking a match. They were attacked by a purple one eyed blob that tried to absorb the Sonic girls. But Amy destroyed it with her hammer. Then they entered the next

room and encountered the King.

"Wah, hah, hah, I'm the king!" said a giant purple jelly blob.

"You sound like a meanie" said Amy.

"That's cuz I am one. And only a crazy person could come up with a creature as ridiculous as me. Prepare to be absorbed into the jelly matrix just as Sonic was!" said the blob. Stix pulled out a ray gun (no

one knew where she got it) and blasted the jelly blob to pieces, freeing Sonic. Amy immediately ran up and hugged him, but Sonic shoved her away.

"Sonic, why did you do that?" yelled Amy.

"I am the ultimate form of existence. You will all join me" said Sonic.

"We should do what he says. He's Sonic," said Amy. The other sonic girls looked disgusted.

"Amy are you nuts? We've gotta stop him he nearly destroyed our world" said Bunny.

"The southern rabbit lady has a point you know" said Rouge.

"He IS the ultimate form of existence," said Amy blushing. "I've never seen a more perfect specimen than Sonic"

"I'm gonna throw up Amy. He wants to kill us" said Rouge. Amy pulled out a set of roses and threw them at Sonic

"I enchanted them with love," said Amy.

"Uh-huh. Sure" said Rouge, as a monsterous red eyed brainwashed Sonic continued to approach them. Finally, out of nowhere, Sally Acorn came down from a rope and kicked Sonic against the wall,

knocking a computer chip away from his hair. Sonic was freed.

"Thanks Sal, you saved my life" said Sonic. Sonic and Sally kissed.

"THAT IS NOT THE REAL SONIC!" shouted Amy, breaking up Sonic and Sally's love fest.

"He sure seems like him to me" said Sally dreamily.

"The real Sonic only kisses me!" said Amy.

"Well, girls, what are we gonna do? Our planet was destroyed, and we still don't know where Tails is" said Rouge.

"We're gonna win," said Amy. "I know it, cuz we have Sonic"

The others groaned. They were just about to get in their ship, when a figure appeared in the distance where the King used to be.

"I saw everything," said a female voice. The cat-like figure came closer.

"Are you Blaze?" asked Amy.

"I'm not Blaze. But I'm a friend of hers" said the cat. She was orange skinned, and had deep soulful green eyes. She wore a green tank top and purple eyeshadow. She carried a box of donuts with her wherever she went, yet she was remarkably thin.

"My name is Rallassa Taracam. I come from another world of cat people called Feloriah. I was sent here by Blaze, she's on vacation" explained Rallassa.

"Let's all have a snack and get to know each other," suggested Cream.

"No, no one watches me eat. I hate that. I gain weight VERY easily if my food isn't magically infused and it takes a special offering of tuna fish to the

Tanuki statues" explained Rallassa.

"Well, some of those donuts you've got, are those donuts magically infused?" asked Rouge.

"Yeah, some of em. But not all of em. The ones that are infused kinda have a glow to them" said Rallassa. Stix nodded.

"I know the way this OC girl views the world like the back of my hand. I view it the same way. She's right about the donuts. They glow, right before they draw you in with their bear claws" said Stix, unaware that bear claws was a type of pastry.

"You just broke the fourth wall, in real life!" said Cream.

"This is a story. It's not really even CANON!" yelled Sticks, slamming the floor.

"Let's all have a snack and discuss what we're gonna do with Sonic and how we're gonna stop more evil aliens" suggested Rouge.

"Oh, alright" said Rallassa hesitantly offering her donuts.

To be continued...


End file.
